


yes I know that when you hear this you'll feel strange

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый раз, когда Дерек говорит Стайлзу «стоп», он всегда готов сорваться с места за считанные секунды...</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes I know that when you hear this you'll feel strange

**Author's Note:**

> для джим.

Каждый раз, когда Дерек говорит Стайлзу «стоп», он всегда готов сорваться с места за считанные секунды, потому что у них такие отношения – Дерек говорит сделать одно, но у Стайлза в его вечно работающей голове конечно же есть другие, более удобные и сумасшедшие варианты, и…

Всем понятно, что происходит, если просьба-приказ не выполняется.

За Стайлза всегда извиняется Скотт. И это нормально, так и должно быть, ведь сам Дерек никогда не извинялся ни перед кем из них.

***

Из города всех увозит именно Дерек.

– Будет круто, отец вроде не возражает, – Стайлз смотрит на Эллисон и нервно сжимает кулаки. Сердце Стайлза бьется пусть быстро, но в его ритме Дерек не слышит никакой фальши.

– Ты уверен? – Лидия не против уехать из города, но она умудряется читать Дерека слишком верно с самого первого дня, когда обратилась и пришла к нему.

– Уверен, – Дерека хватает только на одно слово.

Он не понимает до конца, ради кого это делает. И старается не копаться в себе слишком долго.

Одинокий волк умирает, и только у стаи есть шанс выжить.

Дереку плевать, что в его стае есть два человека.

***

Они не расстаются надолго. Бывает, что Стайлз уезжает на выходные к отцу, забирая вместе с собой Скотта, Эллисон и Лидию. Тогда Дерек остается в доме наедине с Джексоном. 

– Тренировка?

За этим предложением всегда следует согласие.

Лучше занять себя каким-то делом – этому Джексон выучился у Дерека. Они оба не находят свободного времени чтобы скучать по остальной части стаи.

Именно так твердит Дерек самому себе.

***

Это ошибка, – думает Дерек. Он скользит ладонью по волосам Стайлза, а тот вцепился пальцами в запястье Дерека так, что больно, но руку не отводит.

Стайлз стонет – он открывает рот шире, кусает Дерека за губу и сам улыбается от этого движения. 

Дереку не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы увидеть эту улыбку; она довольная и маленькая – секретная, словно кто-то может их застукать. Но Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом, не выбери он такой момент, когда в доме нет никого кроме них двоих. 

Сытый волк – спокойный волк. Дерек прижимает Стайлза ближе к себе, зная, что можно не торопиться. Ему и не хочется никуда спешить.

Добыча уже у него в руках.

Добыча, которая травила его своим запахом три долгих года.

***

В следующий раз, услышав от Дерека «стоп», Стайлз действительно останавливается.

Ему больше не нужно пытаться привлечь к себе внимание.

***

И, возможно, когда-нибудь Стайлз поймет, что Дерек с самого начала беспокоился о нем. 


End file.
